


La Reina de los corazones rotos

by CasIdunn (Idunn)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/CasIdunn
Summary: Poema. Basado en hechos reales





	La Reina de los corazones rotos

Me acuerdo del día que me coronaste:  
"La reina del castillo de los corazones rotos". 

Conocés el poder de tus palabras? O solo hablas de tu pobre corazón que te pesa en el pecho cada vez que me ves pasar?

Me coronaste. Y estas encerrado, en la torre más alta, en el último aposento. Duerme tu corazón? Me pregunto. Porque tu mente está despierta y tus manos me buscan todo el tiempo.

Me coronaste y te olvidaste que el que crea siempre empieza desde la propia realidad.

Yo lloro por tu corazón roto. En serio. 

Pero esta Reina no tiene tiempo para tu corazón chiquito, avaro y ciego. Que prefiere dormir solo y se conforma con los sueños.

Esta Reina sale, y roba y lucha y muere por amor.

Y vos no.


End file.
